The Vanguard Campaign
The main force behind the Vanguard are as such; Madgod Matthias Brian McGee , M's right hand man. Discovered in the school during E-Day, he was conscripted into the Vanguard. He had planned on joining the army anyway, but even he noticed the world would be a different place. A pretty normal man at first, he's become a fierce soldier in his own right. Fairly playful out of battle, though. Despite his reputation in the war, he's often referred to as "One of the nicest men you'll ever meet". Nika Swan , whom was M's non-wife (They never married but she still took up the name) for a time during and after the war, but had a mutually planned "divorce" when she fell in love with a young vampire. She still serves as a Vanguard general, with a focus on Culture Preservation. Kyna Vance. (New last name due to marriage) Raz , whom is a bit of a bond-brother of M. He comes from the same planet but is only a fraction of M's age. He's partly cybernetic but his brain remains organic, and was once a Prison Guard of their planet. He is a competent swordsman, but doesn't contribute much to Vanguard operations. It encompassed a "Wave" like strategy. They first destroyed many undead; Ghosts had had been tormenting people in high concentration. After which they fought demons en masse, who were a much hardier opponent. Eventually most were banished or destroyed. The "Vanguard Campaign" simply refers to the War against vampires and undead of the Earth. It encompassed several operations including demons, but it was mostly considered the "Holocaust of Vampires". It was quick, lasting around a couple of years as the Vanguard spread like an antibiotic on the world. Then as many vampiric communities feared, the Vanguard's sights were upon them. Having able to wield weapons and technology unlike ghosts (who were unable) and demons (who just didn't care), the battle between the Vanguard and vampires are what took up most of the War. There was no surrender. The Vanguard were ruthless and eventually killed off all the major vampiric leaders, leaving many displaced individuals who quit and either submit to the Vanguard's will or began to live as civilians. Those who did not surrender but survived, were eventually captured and taken to isolated underground holding cells where they are hooked into the Vanguard's ectoplasmic, anti-undead liquid solution, where they were tortured with it daily until they died. This is still being employed. =The Eu'Sou= The gene M had governed the creation of to help human lifespan double or triple, giving them around 200-275 years to live, as opposed to 70-90. This gene is mostly administered to Vanguard soldiers, and can even be expelled through a magical element, but that doesn't happen often. Occasionally someone who impresses M for whatever reason may receive the gene. It was created with a mending of science and magic, spawned from an immortal alien race he discovered long ago and accidentally helped the destruction of (Sadly, not a story relevant for this page), but not before helping creating this gene and naming it in their memory.